


I never intended this to happen

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ronaldo checks in on Lars on his job, but things take an unexpected turn, well, unexpected for the characters.





	1. Chapter 1

Lars was happy to be back at the big donut, after months stranded on an alien planet, before an exhausting escape from the armies of homeworld, he sat behind the counter, enjoying his music. After a moment, he became aware of someone calling his name, he removed his headphones, "I'm going out back for a break" said Sadie, a hint of annoyance dripping into her voice, "you have to watch the store while I'm gone" Lars nodded " yeah, yeah" he grumbled, Sadie rolled her eyes and left, " seven months in space and nothings changed" she muttered.

Lars stole a donut from the case, and leaned back in his chair, munching happily, but his peace was interrupted by the bell announcing that someone had entered the big donut, looking to see who it was, he caught sight of a long mane of curly blonde hair, over a pair of shiney rectangular glasses, and a pudgy body which would have been even sexier, if it weren't for its owner.

He glared at the newcomer, "what do you want, Ronaldo" he said, grateful that having bubblegum pink skin made it hard to see him blush, Ronaldo looked awkwardly at the ground, "I heard you where back" he shifted his gaze upwards, but still didn't meet Lars' eye, "and I wanted to be sure you where okay" he finished, stepping closer.

Lars' blush deepened, "I'm fine" he said "you needn't have bothered", Ronaldo leaned closer, face concerned, "are you sure" asked Ronaldo, upon looking into his eyes, Lars stared into his huge, brown eyes, and pulled Ronaldo into a kiss, Ronaldo was momentarily surprised, but quickly and passionately began to return the kiss, after a moment, they broke apart, and after a brief paus, Lars spoke "sooo... want to take it to the storage closet?" Ronaldo, a bit out of breath, replied with "yeah" and they both rushed to the small room in the hall.

...........................

When they had finished,an hour later, Ronaldo paused in putting his pants back on as a look of realization came over his face, "oh no, I hope this doesn't get back to my girlfriend" Lars stopped adjusting his shirt, "what" he hissed, a feeling of shock growing with him "you have a girlfriend!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ronaldo shifted uncomfortably beneath Lars' glare, "it was spur of the moment, I wasn't-", Lars cut him off, "I don't want to hear any excuses" he snarled, a feeling of betrayal raising within him "I- I'm going" he muttered, opening the storage closet door and storming out.

"Wait" said Ronaldo, rushing after him, Lars cast an angry eye back at the other male, who  he had only a few minutes ago found extremely attractive, and quickened his pace, headed towards the back entrance of the donut shop, eager to be alone, but upon bursting through the door, he found the ally occupied by not only Sadie, but also a brown haired woman, who looked to be no older then himself, they seemed engaged in an intense discussion.

Lars froze, as did Ronaldo when he realized who was standing in the alleyway, "Jane", the brown haired girl turned upon hearing her name, smiling when she recognized her boyfriend, "hey, Ronal-" noticing the state of him and his companion, their messed up heir and rumpled clothes, (hell, Ronaldo's shirt was on backwards,) she quickly connected the dots, "Ronaldo" she said, quietly, her smile vanishing, "you- tell me it isn't..", tears sprung up in the corners of her eyes, blurring her vision, Sadie took it the scene unfolding before her, and muttered " I should go" before rushing back inside.

"Jane, I-" Ronaldo started to say, but was once again cut off, "after all that happened, you're doing this for real" said Jane, low and angry, "you promised me this would never happen, and then YOU SHATTERED MY HEART INTO A MILLION PIECES", she paused for a moment, on the verge of braking down, before stating, again quietly " we're over, for real this time" she paused to swallow the lump raising in her throat, "don't try to get me back" before walking away, leaving Ronaldo sobbing, between a dumpster and the very donut-shop-employee-turned-immortal-superhuman he had cheated on Jane with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's over, maybe I'll make a sequel, probably not


End file.
